


My Sammy

by wantedmyownname (orphan_account)



Series: Wincest [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Love, Incest, Incestuous relationship, M/M, Wincest - Freeform, fraternal, fraternal love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 01:22:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4587657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/wantedmyownname
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If it's wrong, and he knows that it is, he'll take whatever punishment is owed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Sammy

It's wrong, so wrong it's almost right, but Dean's mind is so cluttered he doesn't know what to think. There are familiar smells and foreign but undeniably recognisable sounds, and he's desperate and shameful all at once. He can hardly breathe but his senses are alight - delighted and ravenous for all he can get. And if anyone knew they would condemn them both...

He claws at Sam's back and prays that marks him. My Sammy, not yours. 

Sam is keening in his ear and his hair is damp, and Dean feels in control for a moment as they tumble to the bed and he lands atop his brother. 

"My Sammy," Dean grumbles low in his throat, sex-thick and more gruff than ever. 

His voice seems like a siren call to the hunger within the younger Winchester and Dean feels Sam's hands at his waist. 

If it's wrong, and he knows that it is, he'll take whatever punishment is owed.


End file.
